<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dye-ing to Touch You by LiveRandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607186">Dye-ing to Touch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveRandom/pseuds/LiveRandom'>LiveRandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Hair Dye, Mild Sexual Content, lots of flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveRandom/pseuds/LiveRandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is convinced to come over to Reno's apartment to help his touch up his hair. While she is focus on the task at hand, Reno's mind inevitably wanders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Unnamed Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dye-ing to Touch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the lovely ladies in the group chat that I'm a part of! Thank you to my platonic soulmate and old roommate for the help with some of the lines and coming up with the title. This was supposed to be short and cute, but ended up going in a completely different direction than initially planned. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why couldn’t Rude help you with this?” She questioned as she stepped into Reno’s apartment.</p>
<p>“He’s busy tonight,” Reno shrugged as he led her further into the apartment, “You’ll probably be more help than he usually is anyway since you dye your hair too.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that’s fair.” She let out a small chuckle. He opened the bathroom door for her and waited until she walked in before following. She gave an exaggerated stretch of her arms over her head before she looked over at him again. He was leaning one hip against the countertop in his casually seductive way, his piercing gaze watching her.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get started then,” She turned toward him fully and gave a motion for him to move and he complied, seemingly reluctantly. He pushed himself away from the counter with a lazy movement before turning to open the cabinet. While he was rummaging to retrieve the dye, she sighed, “I’m glad it’s just a touch-up and I don’t have to bleach your roots.”</p>
<p>He paused his search to throw a look her way, “You don’t like spending time with me?” His usual teasing tone made her shake her head.</p>
<p>“It’s just a lot of work,” She waved it off with the simple reply.</p>
<p>“So you <em>do</em> like spending time with me,” He shot another sly smirk her way and she pointedly ignored it with an eyeroll. As much as she did <em>actually</em> like being around him, she wasn’t going to stroke his ego by admitting it. It took a moment before he placed two bottles of dye on the counter and turned back to face her.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad I brought some of my own shit,” She mumbled with a huff. Reaching for the bag thrown over her shoulder, she placed a small plastic mixing bowl and a tint brush on the counter beside the dye. “At least you use a good quality dye.”</p>
<p>“What? You expect me to use some cheap shit?” He let out an annoyed huff and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I didn’t know what to expect,” She shrugged and shooed him away from the countertop so she had room to work. She uncapped one bottle of dye and began pouring it into the plastic bowl, “And, for the record, I would not consider this an emergency.” She gave him a pointed glare.</p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever,” He gave another huff. His eyes lingered on her while he leaned against the wall of the bathroom. The two lapsed into silence as she prepared what she needed. After a moment, she turned toward him again, pulling on a pair of disposable gloves.</p>
<p>“Take the shirt off,” She ordered.</p>
<p>“Oh? You tryin’ to get me to strip?” He smirked.</p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I meant!” She responded, “It looks expensive and I wouldn’t want it getting ruined.”</p>
<p>He let out a chuckle with the smirk still tugging at his lips, keeping eye contact with her as he unbuttoned the last few buttons on the shirt that was already mostly open, as he usually wore it, and pulled it off his frame. She couldn’t help but scan over his lean toned chest for a moment before coming back to her senses.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” He cocked an eyebrow with that infuriating smirk still on his lips.</p>
<p>“You might want a towel or something around your shoulders, just in case.” She purposefully didn’t acknowledge his question.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” He waved a hand dismissively before walking away and returning a moment later with a black towel draped around his shoulders. There was still enough of his chest exposed to pull her eyes down and threaten to distract her. As he entered the bathroom again, he pulled the goggles from their usual resting place on his forehead and placed them on the counter along with the hair tie holding the ponytail at the base of his neck. She motioned with a hand toward the edge of the bathtub and he walked over and perched himself on the rim of the tub.</p>
<p>She stood over him, deep in thought while looking at the faded state of his normally vibrant red hair. Absently, she reached out and pulled her fingers through his surprisingly silky locks, looking to see where the fading was the most prominent. She almost missed the sigh that escaped his lips and the way his eyes fluttered closed at the slightly rough contact. As she leaned forward to see the back, pushing his head down to get a better angle, he let out a soft hum that sent an excited shiver down her spine. She shook off the heat that the noise made her feel in order to focus on the task at hand. Letting go of his hair, she contemplated where to start and turned to retrieve the tint brush and dye. He watched her with hungry eyes but stayed silent.</p>
<p>“Turn to the side please,” She instructed with a twirl of her finger and he complied with a small grumble, straddling the edge of the bathtub.</p>
<p>She started at the back of his head, meticulously coating the strands thoroughly with the red hair dye. He was quiet at first, patiently sitting with his face looking down to allow her better access to the back of his head. When she moved to the side of his head, he leaned into her touch ever so slightly. He stole a look up at her face, about to make a flirty remark but stopped himself when he saw the look of focus on her face.</p>
<p>“Okay, face forward now,” She said as she backed up a few steps, that look of concentration still on her face. He perched himself on the edge of the bathtub once again, facing her and she stepped close to him. His turquoise eyes watched her intently as she leaned over in an attempt to reach the front of his hair without standing flush against him. He couldn’t help his eyes moving from her face to her chest which was directly in his line of sight as she leaned over.</p>
<p>One of her knees just brushed against his as she tried to get closer for a better angle. With a short laugh and a smirk, he spread his legs further apart. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer with his fingers lingering. She gasped at the movement and stopped what she was doing to look down at him.</p>
<p>“Is that better?” He asked, looking up at her through his lashes while his arm still lingered lazily around her waist while his fingers had moved to rest lightly on the small of her back. She looked as though she was about to respond before stopping herself, her body slowly starting to relax after stiffening from the unexpected touch.</p>
<p>“I won’t bite,” He flashed her that killer smirk with a hungry look in his eyes, “Unless you want me to.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like you have that much self-control,” She rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh. He gave a soft chuckle in response and her body relaxed more as it seemed they had fallen back into their normal banter. His arm slowly dropped from around her waist as she started applying the dye to his hair again, her attention stolen away by the task at hand.</p>
<p>Now that she was standing in front of him, he was able to watch her as she worked. He found it hard to not reach out and touch her when she was standing so close. With interest, he watched the little movements she made, like the way she tilted her body slightly one way or the other while working to one side of his head.</p>
<p>“I need you to look up,” Her voice was soft and when he didn’t respond right away, he felt her wrist under his chin, pressing his face up to give her the angle she needed. She was careful not to touch his skin where the glove had touched dye.</p>
<p>His gaze watched her face as he was forced to look up at her. He relished the feeling of her hands delicately touching his hairline even with the cold feeling of the wet dye against his scalp. She instructed him to look to the left and he did as he was told. It took a moment before she surprised him by delicately placing a hand, now without a glove, against his cheek. Before he could react, she was delicately applying dye to the hair around his ears, the hand on his face keeping him in place while she worked. When she delicately grabbed his chin to maneuver his face to look to the right, his hand instinctually found her waist and pulled her closer. He smirked when her breath hitched slightly, but he huffed in annoyance when she just kept working. He only let her go when she sighed and said she was finally finished, his arm loosening just enough for her to step back and out of his grip.</p>
<p>“Now, we just have to wait like an hour before you can wash the dye out,” She said while removing the one glove she was still wearing and turning toward the sink.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help himself as he sauntered up behind her and pulled her flush against his bare chest, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “I know something we can do for an hour.” He felt a shiver run down her spine as his lips ghosted over the shell of her ear.</p>
<p>“Not a great idea with dye in your hair. Do you really want to make a mess of your sheets?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll be on top,” He growled lowly against her ear, pressing himself even closer against her back earning another shiver from her, “And who said we would need the bed anyway?”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Her words came out breathier than she meant as she shifted to press her shoulder lightly into his chest in order to break the two apart, “At least take me on a date first. Is romance really dead?” She let out a breathy laugh and ran a hand through her hair, trying desperately to calm her body.</p>
<p>“Alright. I can wine and dine, if you want.” He put his hands up in mock surrender and took a step back, but that smirk didn’t falter, “I’m not opposed to a bit of romance on occasion.”</p>
<p>“Well, consider me surprised,” She was finally able to calm her body down and recover from their close proximity. She returned his smirk with one of her own, “I never took you for a romantic, Reno.”</p>
<p>“Eh, only when someone’s worth it,” He waved it off in a nonchalant manner, turning his back to her and walking out of the bathroom. He stopped outside the doorway and motioned for her to follow.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help the grin and small blush that bloomed across her face, “Awe! You think I’m worth the effort!” She followed behind him and couldn’t help her teasing tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t make a big deal out of it or anything,” He huffed, crossing his arms and keeping his attention away from her.</p>
<p>He sauntered casually into the living room, while making sure she was following and dropped down to sit on the couch. He sat with his legs spread and his forearms resting on his thighs with his chest leaning forward slightly. There was no chance he was going to risk getting red dye on his couch. He watched her linger by the edge of the couch for a moment, studying the way she hesitated. He shifted his weight and patted the area beside him on the couch, cocking his head to the side. She sighed before complying but sitting just far enough that their legs didn’t touch.</p>
<p>“You can sit closer than that, ya know?”</p>
<p>“And risk you getting hair dye on me? No thanks,” She scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning her head away for a moment.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I said come sit in my lap or something!” He threw a smirk her way and she couldn’t help a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>“I bet you wouldn’t mind that,” She let out a short laugh which he returned before fixing her with a hungry stare.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna find out?” His lips were curled into a smirk so filled with promise that she had to take a calming breath to keep herself from wiping that smirk off his lips with her own.</p>
<p>“Can you cool it down for like a second?” She scoffed with another light shake of her head, looking away from him on purpose.</p>
<p>“You started it!” His voice rose slightly, an accusing tone mixing in with his normal flirtatious cadence.</p>
<p>“I did not,” She huffed, only giving him a brief side glance before crossing her hands over her chest defiantly.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you did,” His voice was lower now, hungry. She was going to make another insistence on her own innocence when she found her back against the couch with his hands on either side of her shoulders and his legs straddling her own. A small gasp escaped her lips at the sudden position. His chest lightly pressing against her own, keeping her in place under him. Her breath hitched and she watched his hungry gaze rove over her frame.</p>
<p>“But, I can finish it,” His voice was a low growl as he leaned down just close enough that his hair didn’t make contact with her but she could feel his warm breath. She couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that snaked down her spine.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Her words came out with no more power than an exhale, but her eyes stared up at him with a daring intensity. Before she could follow up with another quip, his lips were on hers. Once the shock subsided, she relaxed into the kiss and met his hunger with her own. She had to stop herself from reaching her hands up into his hair, for fear of staining her palms with the dye. After a moment, she pushed his chest lightly forcing him to break the kiss so they could both breathe. That smug smirk still played across his lips and she playfully pushed against his chest.</p>
<p>“It’s probably about time you wash the dye out,” She was more breathless than she wanted to be, but she got her point across all the same. He leaned away, slowly getting himself off the couch.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” He mumbled, “Just as it was gettin’ fun too.”</p>
<p>She watched him walk off toward the bathroom and called after him, “Make sure you wear a pair of gloves when you wash it out. You don’t want to stain your hands.” His only answer was a dismissive wave before he closed the door behind him. She now had a few moments to collect her thoughts and calm herself before he sauntered out of the bathroom again, now with towel dried hair dropping a few arrant beads of water down his bare chest.</p>
<p>“It looks like it came out good,” She noted, looking up at his vibrant red hair, “I guess my work here is done.” She stretched her arms above her head with a yawn before shifting her body to walk toward the door.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind if you stick around a bit longer,” She could hear the half flirtation in his voice without even looking at him.</p>
<p>“You and I both know that isn’t a great idea,” She chastised without much force, “Plus, I’m tired.” She stifled a conveniently timed yawn.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Alright,” He fell into step just slightly behind her while he followed her toward the door and she turned to face him once they got close to the doorway, “Thanks for the help.”</p>
<p>“You owe me dinner,” She smirked and lightly bumped his upper arm with her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know,” His voice was flippant, and he paused for a moment, “How about tomorrow night?”</p>
<p>“Hmm... How about the night after?” She countered with a smirk.</p>
<p>“What? You got plans?” He rolled his eyes before giving her his usual flirtatious smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe I do,” She responded, “Or maybe I just want to make you wait.”</p>
<p>“Now, why would ya want that?” He was easing closer to her slowly, trapping her against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Payback,” She teased, but her voice was lower than she intended with him leaning further into her and pressing her against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“You’re almost as good as me,” His feral smirk never faltered and he leaned it close, “Almost.”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, I think I might be better than you,” She teased right back with a smirk to match his.</p>
<p>His lips connected with hers with a hunger behind them and she didn’t pull away, instead allowing herself to lean into him while her eyes fluttered shut. The kiss deepened while they both gave into it. Her fingers found their way into his damp red locks. One of his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him, while the other found her neck. After a moment and with a displeased sigh, she pulled away to breathe. She looked up into his hungry turquoise eyes through her lashes.</p>
<p>“Do you think you can survive two days?” She taunted him, to which she received a quick nip to her bottom lip.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage,” He said in a sly taunting manner before he pressed a few featherlight kisses to her jawline, moving to her ear and whispering in a husky tone, “Can you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>